Kataras pov on blood bending the captain
by CeruleanFire14
Summary: Its her p.o.v on blood bending the new southern raiders captain


Once Zuko kicks the last remaining soldier into one of the rooms on the boat, we can finally do what we came here for.

Me and him run to the captains control room, that steers the crew. Well you don't need to worry about your crew, after I threw them overboard with water whips.

I glare at the door so hard I wish my icy blue anger filled eyes would break it just like that. But it stubbornly stays in one place.

" this is it, katara," he looks at me and I look back angrily and determined.

" are you ready to face him?"

WAS I READY TO FACE HIM?! Of course I was!

I have been waiting for this moment for six years.

Well more like two days since it didn't occur to me to find my mothers killer earlier, when all we could do was mourn and wish we could see her alive once again, eyes awake, body breathing, but nope because that stupid idiot just had to kill her.

If this was earlier back then, i wouldn't have gone since my water bending was weak and I had nothing to fight with. Well now it's payback for all the payback for all the pain you've caused me and my family for all these years.

Now I'm a master water bender who's gonna make an evil man pay for his crimes. With that thought in my mind, my anger clouded every core of my being and with my water tentacle arms, I gave out a big battle cry full of rage and anguish and it slammed that door off its hinges.

My water was so rage filled and strong I knew it would break. But now there's more important things to do like killing this man.

Immediately fire came out way but Zuko extinguished it just in time.

Zuko sent a good sized fire blast his way and this time the captain extinguished it.

While this was happening, I stood and watched this monster jump back and shout," who are you?!"

" you don't remember her?" Zuko looked at me with his good eye and said," you will soon, trust me!"

The man tried fire bending again but it was at this moment I decided I was going to do something because just glaring hatefully and venomously wasn't doing any good.

I didn't waterbend or else he would've been frozen in a block of ice already and tossed overboard.

I blood bended instead.

I know I've said I wouldn't do this but screw it rigt now cause all I care about is hurting this man badly.

Eyes a dark blue from anger, fingers clawed in a blood bending grip, I watched with some secretive insane glee as this once proud mans life was now in my hands.

When he used to pull the strings on my family by taking someone dear to us, and making our village even smaller thanks to this jerk right here. But now it's reversed by me pulling some water bending strings on him.

With my left arm still in the clawing position, I leaned down and he did the same, from this time he was moving in inhumane ways as his body jerked and spasmed this and that.

In my rage I almost said I'm gonna enjoy watching you die but I didn't. I wondered what I can do now that the full moons shining power and energy flowed through me.

I could crush his heart in a invisible grip, no too easy, I could make his whole body explode from the inside out, or stop his blood flow and freeze it.

The full moon was making me strong and powerful tonight.

Before I could relish this anymore, Zuko who was looking at me in awe and fear, turned to the captain and said, " think back! Think back to your last raid on the southern water tribe!"

Yes! Think! Say it before I kill you!

The captains eyes looked up at us and said he didn't know.

But the way he said it revealed he was terrified.

Perfect.

" don't lie!" Zuko screamed at the Captains spazzing body, " you look her in the eye and tell her you don't remember what you did!"

Yes. Look me straight in the eyes so I could see your excruciating pain.

I stood up and shook my right arm fiercely in front of me.

The captains body was following my every movement, of course he's my little puppet, and he stares at me with wide shock filled eyes as if he couldn't believe that a teenage girl was controlling every single thing in his pathetic body.

While he looked at me in fear, I glared hatefully at him again with eyebrows furrowing deeper and downer and my mouth curled back into a silent deadly snarl and I continued to enjoy his pain finally making him suffer.

But when I look into his eyes besides the fear creeping more into those brown depths, i saw deep confusion.

I could see now that he really didn't have a clue of what was going on.

Now that's he's closer and completely vulnerable I could see the same colored eyes but a different face.

" it's not him," I said in a state of cold shock. I looked down to floor sadly and a little angrily but the anger was at myself for being so blinded by anger.

" what? What do you mean he's not?" Zuko asked me angrily But the thing is that emotion is supposed to be my thing tonight. It's the only thing keeping me from crying at this despicable human beings actions.

" he's the leader of the southern raiders, he has to be the guy!"

Shaking my head and turning to the left side , I walked back to where the opening hole of the wall of where I destroyed it.

I can't believe I didn't stop and think. I didn't think my anger would change me into something so unrecognizable.

Even in my thoughts, I heard the captains voice as clear as the water I bend for a living.

" you must be looking for Yon Rha. He retired four years ago."

Yon Rha. Doesn't seem familiar but I will make sure this time it's the right man. My sadness and anger over blood bending an innocent faded away.

This time I was more determined than ever before.

Even if the full moons leaving me now I know my anger won't be gone until this murderers gone.

And by gone... I mean DEAD.


End file.
